russelfandomcom-20200213-history
BFF (TV series)
BFF is a Philippine college-themed romantic drama television series directed by Mario Cornejo, starring Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga. The series premiered on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC from February 11, 2018 to September 30, 2018, replacing College Luv and aired every Sunday afternoon after [[Hey it's Fans Day!|''Hey it's Fans Day!]]. Set in a college dormitory and targets a young adult audience made for the millennials, the campus drama revolves around the lives of childhood friends — Eula, an attractive campus girl and Rico, a freshman heartthrob, who are entered college where they study in university. Plot ''BFF follows the story of Eula Ramirez (Sofia Andres) and Jericho Madrid (Diego Loyzaga) who will fall in love with each other and find them for their love in relationship in a college life. Their friendship blossomed into a romance where they have to put a label on it. When Eula enters college as she struggled with continuing her relationship with Jericho. She has met a new friend in Jeffrey (Abel Estanislao) which made Jericho reflect on the value of Eula in his life and their relationship. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Sofia Andres' as Eula Ramirez *'Diego Loyzaga' as Jericho Madrid 'Supporting Cast' *'Abel Estanislao' as Jeffrey Rosales *'Kyle Vergara' as Jerome Dantes *'Janina Vela' as Rebecca Sta. Ana *'Claire Bercero' as Julia Morales *'Mariel Pamintuan' as Roselie Guila *'CJ Navato' as Nathan Alonte *'Rey "PJ" Abellana' as Melchor Ramirez *'Vanna Garcia' as Leslie Ramirez *'Gian Magdangal' as Ronnie Ramirez *'Eva Darren' as Maria Madrid *'Karen Dematera' as Yaya Marie - Jericho's nanny *'Jon Lucas' as Adrian Ramos *'Bianca Casado' as Hessa Montana *'Chino Lui Pio' (born in June 14, 1986) as Ralf Allan Guzman aka Professor Ralf *'Sharmaine Suarez' as Rita Rosales *'Lloyd Samartino' as Allan Rosales *'Stephanie Henares' as Rosanna Valdez 'Guest Cast' *'Bianca Yao' as Charee Walker *'Fiona Yang' as Kelly Cassandra *'Bryan Santos' as Myrus Raval *'Vangie Martelle' as Georgina Vergara *'John Uy' as Jacob Rodriguez *'Adela Marshall' as Marie Ramirez *'Chase Vega' as Ace Rosales *'Julian Estrada' as Edward Pedrosa *'Arran Sese' as Baron Lastimosa 'Special Participation' *'Kendra Kramer' as young Eula Ramirez *'Josh de Guzman' as young Jericho Madrid Soundtrack Due to the success of the series, the soundtrack for the TV series was released February 8, 2018 by IBC Music. The physical copy of soundtrack is available in leading music stores and digitally via Spotify, iTunes, Guvera, Deezer, Rdio and Amazon Music. 'Track listing' #''Is It A Dream'' (composer: Garry Cruz, arranger: Albert Tamayo) - Alyssa Angeles #''Somebody Warm Like Me'' (composer: Fifth Dimension) - Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga #''Thinking of You (I Drive Myself Crazy)'' (composer: Rick Nowels, Allan Rich, Ellen Shipley) - Freshmen #''Love Never Fails'' (composer: Johnny Mosegaard Pederson, Karlsten Dahlgaard, Julie Morrison, Jane Vaughn) - Hazel Faith dela Cruz #''My Boyfriend'' (Bubbles) (composer: Alban Herlitz, John Ballard) - Sofia Andres #''She's Gone'' (Matthew Marsden) (composers: Daryl Hall, John Oates) - Michael Pangilinan #''Everyday'' (James Taylor) (composers: Buddy Holly, Norman Petty) - Diego Loyzaga #''I Love You'' (Fun Factory) (composers: Toni Cottura, Bülent Aris, arranger: Albert Tamayo) - Janina Vela #''If I Ever See Heaven Again'' (composers: Diane Warren, Janson & Janson) - Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga #''Is it A Dream (Duet Version)'' - Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga Awards * 2018 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Female Makabata Star) - Won (Sofia Andres) * 4th Alta Media Icon Awards (Best Love Team) - Won (Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga) References See also * TheOneManShowProductions on Instagram: “Sa Sabado ang simula ng kulitan sa #OhMyGuardians 8pm sa #VivaTV on #CignalTV” * Campus Drama Series ‘BFF’ Premieres February 11 on IBC-13 * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC External links * Official Website * BFF on Facebook * BFF on Twitter Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine television series Category:Teen dramas Category:2018 Philippine television series debuts Category:2018 Philippine television series endings Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition